Aftermath
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: "You're beautiful," Blaine whispers as other couples begin to fill the dance floor. It's just loud enough for Kurt to hear and Kurt can only smile wider as Blaine twirls him around, their dancing increasing in speed. Klaine; Spoilers for Prom Queen


Aftermath

Kurt needs to move. It feels like when he stops he will cry again and while he paces up and down the school corridor, he can concentrate and focus, really think about this. Kurt has had enough of today's experience to know that he had been wrong in assuming that his school had actually become tolerant. He knows it had been naïve to think that there had been a change, that being out and proud would somehow be met with acceptance rather than the humiliation and ridiculing.

It had been stupid and Kurt is angry at himself most of all. Even more so because Blaine seems to be as hurt as he is by this whole situation. Whenever he tries to comfort Kurt, the younger boy can hear the crack in his voice; he sees the shaking of his body.

From what he has gathered from Blaine's past, he knows this must be a second-hand déjà-vu for him and it makes him really guilty for bringing him here in the first place.

Because of that Kurt decides that he won't run, that he has to face this not only for his own sake but also for his boyfriend's.

"_They. Can't. Touch me. They can't touch us. Or what we have."_

He has to do this to show Blaine that coming here wasn't all some big mistake.

So he goes back in and accepts the crown, trying to look and sound as proud and strong as he can, even if his heart 's at 160 beats per minute. When they start playing Dancing Queen and when Dave just turns around, leaving him alone on the dance floor, he feels like he's tearing up again, because even though his friends are cheering for him, he feels completely alone in that moment; exposed.

He is not sure what to do now. Running out is not an option, but staying here seems like none, either.

And then there's Blaine, stopping his fall.

"Excuse me." Blaine's voice is loud and cuts through the thick haze that makes every sound around Kurt muffled. Kurt can hear the nervousness edged in it even as he turns around, his heart skipping a beat when his eyes land on his boyfriend, who is standing only three feet away, smiling encouragingly up at him. Despite Blaine's effort to look composed Kurt can practically see the tension when Blaine outstretches his hand and asks him to dance and Kurt is both relieved and so, so proud.

"Yes," Kurt says, and there is genuine happiness in his voice. "Yes, you may."

Blaine smiles and steps closer, immediately intertwining their fingers, his other hand coming to rest at the small of Kurt's back. It's not like everything is suddenly perfect. Kurt still sees some of his schoolmates side-glancing at him, he notices how some talk in hushed voices about them. But when he looks at Blaine, who has started to slowly spin them around, Blaine has the most reassuring expression on his face, and Kurt can't help smiling back, his body relaxing a tad. He feels safe here, like he can be himself without fear of rejection. But he is not foolish enough to make the same mistake twice. His guards are still up and he can' t keep the doubting voice in his head to shut up.

He knows that Blaine tries very hard to look his part, even though the confidence he conveys is only a scheme. Blaine is as nervous and as tense as he is, but Kurt thinks that moment is even more special because of it. Blaine is here despite his fears, even though he had had his share of homophobia. He has taken that into account to be there _for Kurt_.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispers as other couples begin to fill the dance floor. It's just loud enough for Kurt to hear and Kurt can only smile wider as Blaine twirls him around, their dancing increasing in speed.

Brittany soon joins them, and one by one the other members of New Directions assemble around them, dancing along to the music.

The rest of the evening Kurt and Blaine dance with each other, they dance with their friends and they even take one of those typical prom pictures, Blaine keeping an arm around Kurt's waist protectively nearly all of the time, Kurt displaying the crown and scepter he's wearing even somehow proudly, because Blaine has just told him that he is the most adorable Prom Queen there will ever be.

After the photo's taken, Blaine is pulling Kurt from the stand, leading him away from the hall. They stop shortly at their group of friends to say bye and then they walk to Blaine's car, not hand in hand, but their fingers brushing.

When they are seated, Kurt in the passenger's seat and Blaine behind the wheel, both let out a relieved sigh at the exact same moment. Blaine starts to chuckle and somehow Kurt can't help but join in, both of them falling in quiet fits of laughter. It wasn't even that funny, both know that, but laughing feels so good after everything that went on in the last few hours that both can't do anything against it.

It takes a little while until they have both calmed down again and Blaine reaches over, pressing his hand on Kurt's, making the latter look at Blaine's face. He wears an expression of affection and caring, his cheeks still pink from laughing so hard. There is this soft smile on his lips, and his gaze is a little questioning. When his eyes flicker to Kurt's mouth for a moment, the younger boy begins to understand and he leans in slowly, while Blaine does the same.

Their lips touch in a kiss that starts out softly, but turns a little desperate as it goes on. Kurt sighs against Blaine's lips and Blaine leans in even more. Both boys want to get as close as possible, hands tangle into hair and claw into clothes. There is no sound except for their breathing and the shuffling of bodies. They break for air and Blaine's breathing is shallow when he says, "Oh god. I wanted to do that so badly."

Kurt let's out a chuckle, leaning their foreheads together and bringing his hands up to rest on either side of Blaine's neck. "You did?"

"Oh you can't imagine how much," Blaine answers, stealing a quick kiss before his head drops to Kurt's shoulder, breath evening out, arms snaking around Kurt's waist.

"Thank you."

The two words sent a shiver down Kurt's spine as he looks down at his boyfriend, even if the angle is weird and pretty uncomfortable. He doesn't need to ask what for, because he thinks he knows what Blaine means.

"Always," he speaks softly into Blaine's curls, one hand coming up to slowly run through the dark locks. "I'm really proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine pulls back, looking up at Kurt, his expression questioning. "What for?"

Kurt smiles at Blaine, because really, he can be so clueless sometimes. "Blaine, I know that coming here was hard for you. What you've been through…" Blaine breaks eye contact, but Kurt puts a hand on his cheek and he looks back up. "…it's not something one can brush off easily. But you still came. You still _danced with me. _And that makes me _so_ proud of you_." _

Blaine's eyes have become really bright during Kurt's speech. It takes Kurt a moment to realize it's because he is at the verge of crying and when he does, his arms encircle Blaine's waist immediately and Blaine crashes against his chest, the first sob escaping his lips.

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay," Kurt whispers a little helplessly, rocking them back and forth awkwardly. Blaine is softly sobbing, his hands clawing into Kurt's vest. "It's okay…"

"I'm sorry," Blaine says, and the heartbreak in his voice makes Kurt's breath hitch. "This evening should have been perfect for you. You should have had the greatest time of your life, you deserve it, and even though it's not, it's me falling apart and ruining your suit with my stupid crying and now I'm making you even more uncomfortable," he lets out a shaky breath and Kurt leans down, kissing Blaine on the cheek. When he pulls away, he stays close, brushing their noses together.

"No, this evening didn't really go as I imagined it, you're right," Kurt whispers, hands running soothingly up and down Blaine's back. "but you are definitely not the reason for it. Blaine, what you did today was really brave. You have no idea how much it means to me that you were here."

Blaine's mouth actually forms into a small smile at that and it makes Kurt smile in return.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Blaine says, his head dipping to rest on Kurt's shoulder, letting out a soft breath.

"It's enough that you're you." Kurt whispers back, kissing Blaine's hair, eyes closing as both boys hold onto each other, reassuring the other without words that they will be there for each whenever the other needs them.


End file.
